Her Hunter
by ItalianDiver92
Summary: This is a tale I wrote about the game I had while day dreaming. I do not own Destiny nor do I own the characters that are in it except for the O.C. that I came up with for this story, everything else is owned by Bungie. The story takes place with the queen of the reef talking to her children about their father. This story was a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

This tale of mine takes place in the the Destiny universe created by bungie, this is just something I wrote one day after day dreaming.

[Setting; The Reef in the Queens Castle while a storm is happening. This is my first writing ever which includes a matching between my OC and the Queen of the reef and bits of another OC of mine and Petra. Obviously I do not own Destiny or any of its characters or properties and this is only for entertainment purposes to other readers of destiny fanfiction.]

There was a loud crash of thunder and a blinding flash of lightening that illuminated the great room as two children ran into their mother's room.

"There there my angels everything's alright, just come lay in bed with mother."

[child 1] "I don't like the storms mother" the youngest child said to their mother with fear in his voice.

"I know you don't my dear, no one does…but not all storms are inherently bad, the sound of thunder crashing reminds me of your father and uncle." She says with an endearing smile, but with still a hint of longing in her eyes.

[child 2]

"Mother what was father and Uncle Maximus like?" the middle child asked her mother with wonder.

[Queen] "Would you like to listen too dear?" The queen said to her eldest child that was standing in the doorway.

[child 3] "I'm not here because I'm scared…I'm here because I figured everyone else would be here! And when I walked past your room I heard you mention father and uncle…" The eldest child said with a bit of teenage angst and a sense of hurt in her voice.

[Queen] "Of course my dear, come join us and I will tell you the story of how your father and I met."

All of the queen's children now gathered closely in her bed listen to their mother attentively as to not miss a single detail of their father. "The very first time I met your father was when a pair of human guardians wandered in to the reef searching for information, later on I would find out what the two warriors were in search of."

Several armed guards escort the two guardians into the queens throne room. Both warriors were wearing quite mesmerizing pieces of armor. "The guardian in front which I would later find out was the eldest and also called a hunter, wore a decorative chest piece that sported a wolf on it, on his arms there was quite an interesting creatures skull on his shoulder and spines that seemed to move on their own regardless of what its wearer would do. On his legs he sported a pair of armored boots that also sported the bones of some creature that seemed to be forgotten by time. The last thing I noticed about this guardian was the peculiar mask with three glowing blue eyes that seemed to peer out from long flowing cloak that also bore a wolf. Behind him was the other guardian I would come to find out was his younger brother and a titan. The titan towered over the hunter but I could sense even though the titan seemed to be able to over power the hunter easily, that in fact the hunter was the stronger of the two. Although they did not see me right away for I didn't come out right away I could tell they noticed my presence and knew exactly how many people they were surrounded by in that room."

"My brother had ordered both of them to remove their helmets for it was a sign of disrespect to hide their facer in front of the queen. The two guardians did as instructed and had their ghosts transmat the helmets to storage somewhere that could easily be transmatted back if the situation required. From my hiding spot I noticed that the two guardians were brothers, the much larger titan was clearly the younger one of the two. They both had black hair and an olive skin tone. Both possessed such strong and bright blue eyes, but I found myself drawn more to the elder brother who wasn't nearly as tall as his younger brother but still probably a head taller than me…I couldn't help but think he was an attractive male specimen, no sooner than I thought this my best friend and escort/guard Petra came up behind me "Wow! They're hot!" she teased me as I quickly tried to regain my composure after her teasing, because truth told she wasn't wrong."

[children chuckle and smile during this part of the story]

"As my fallen guard walked out I could tell the titan hadn't expected to see them being as soon as he saw them he took a pistol from one of my guards and was ready to execute the fallen guard, however my brother stopped him and held his knife at the titans throat while the other guards aimed their pistols at the two guardians, as soon as the blade was out against the others throat I could see the hunter gathering a mass of electricity into the form of a blade. Upon sensing this potential massacre I decided to make myself seen. "It is afraid of the fallen, but it does not know that these fallen…are mine." I said in my best display of royalty and power. Luckily everyone lowered his or her weapons and the situation dissipated. The two guardians explained that they were looking for the black garden, for they wished to destroy the darkness at its heart that resided there. My brother, your uncle, did most of the talking and was a bit hostile to them and rude but I told him to give them the information they sought and said to bring them a vex gate lord head. I didn't think I would see them again because I thought they were just warriors in search of glory, marching off to their own demises."

[time skip] "I was on my throne tending to other trivial matters that the queen of the reef must do, when the two guardian brothers walk in to the throne room again. Trying to be as coy as possible, "they are alive, and they still have their toys"* Your uncle taunted them more by insinuating they were cowards and ran from the vex gate lord when after hearing this the titan said "we didn't run!" "specter" the hunter said. After this statement the head of a vex gate lord transmatted and appeared on the floor in front of us. Sternly I heard the hunter say, "We need to find the black garden!" I ordered my brother to tell them everything they needed to know to complete their quest. As they were about to leave I stood up and said "I have shown you benevolence guardians, if the awoken ever need an ally I will call on you…and expect you to answer." I said in my authoritative tone hoping that maybe the eldest brother might pick up on the very subtle hint of me wanting him to return again. "Sure enough without missing a beat your father said with a charming smile, "don't worry I'll come back beautiful! Try not to miss me till then." As you can imagine that statement really pissed off your uncle, but it did cause me to blush a bit at his boldness.

The middle child looks at her mother and says "mother what happened after that?!" the queen smiles and responds.

After that I went back to my chambers escorted by Petra, we talked details and she got me to confess that the hunters words had made me think about him more and more and that I might have a bit of a crush on the hunter. Petra then told me about how she thought the titan was incredibly attractive and how she hopes she gets to see him again.

"After that meeting with the two I had sent emissaries to the last safe city on earth and to the tower offering bounties to gain my favor in hopes of enticing mine and Petra's "champions" to come back to us. I had learned from my emissaries that the two brothers known as the two god slayers had succeeded in their quest. And also that they have been doing a bulk of the quests that I had sent to earth." Upon hearing this and sharing it with Petra we decided to invite them to a formal banquet in the reef. The two accepted the invite, which I was ecstatic to hear, as well as the select other few guardians that I felt obligated to invite as well for them doing so many bounties for me as well.

[the two brothers in their jump ship traveling to the reef upon invite to the dinner]

after a long silence from the hunter flying the ship. "So you gonna try and win the queens heart tonight?" he says in a teasing tone to his older brother. "She is beautiful, however she is royalty so sadly there isn't going to be anything between us unfortunately." The hunter says with a bit of unease in his voice. "who gives a shit we're the freaking god slayers! That alone should be enough for them to consider you a suitable mate for the queen." The titan says trying to convince his older brother. "I can tell you're into her and who cares what stuffy old council members will say if they even say anything at all! Ill take each and everyone of them out myself if they get in the way of my big bros happiness!" the hunter smirks "yeah because starting a war with the awoken will really help her fall head over heels for me, but I appreciate the sentiment."

[the queen in her room with Petra]

"what do I wear?! I want to wear something elegant but sexy that will catch his eye! Petra standing in her formal ceremonial armors "Mara you need to relax." "It's easy for you to say! You have that amazing armor to wear!" Petra sighs "Mara wear the long ice blue ball gown, it brings out your eyes and accentuates your figure quite nicely and I can guarantee that if you wear this he won't be able to keep his eyes off you…and who knows, maybe you'll make him blush and be speechless." She says with a wink to her best friend and queen.

The two brothers are in the grand ballroom waiting for the queen to arrive talking with other guardians that are also there in attendance.

[the queen to her children] "I can still remember the look on your fathers face when I walked down the stairs into the grand ballroom, his eyes seemed so focused and I'm pretty sure his jaw hit the floor.

I could feel my cheeks warming as I saw the look of wonder and awe in his face. I also caught his brother elbow him and whisper something in his ear that caused him to blush a bit. After our eyes met as cliché as it sounds I ignored everyone else in the room and only focused on him, I only wanted his attention. Of course I had to talk to other members of the first class including generals and other annoying dignitaries that all were vying for my attention and for hand in marriage so they could gain the throne. I lost your father in the crowd and as I felt a bit of disappointment that he might have left upon seeing multiple males trying to catch my eye I felt a slight annoyance by all of their attention and seeing me only for my title I excused myself and went to find him. I finally came across him talking to his brother near one of the walls. It was rather cute to watch him fumble with his drink as I got closer. I was quite amused at how this bold and confident and charming hunter was now shy and clumsy upon seeing me in my gown. "you look amazing!" he said rather awkwardly, very different than the hunter I had met in my court seeking knowledge to take on a god, but as soon as he said that to me I felt blood rushing to my cheeks and in the corner of my eye I could see a shade of red spreading over his as well." I learned that my champion's name was Antonus and that his taller and more intimidating colossal younger brother was named Maximus. Maximus decided that he needed to "refill" his drink and left us alone, to whom I noticed out of the corner of my eye, was in the opposite direction of where refreshments were being served as he headed towards Petra instead. The two of us walked and talked as I listened to tales of him and his brother's childhood and of their many adventures. I learned of their many travels to distant planets and many battles that they had been in, I couldn't help but feel sad when Antonus told me how they were always on the move from one battle to the next due to him and his brothers incredible power.

We ate dinner and would sneak glances at each other every chance we had. Once we were done eating the rest of the party guests and myself returned to the grand ballroom for a music and dance. I sat in my throne while I watched the ceremonial dancers put on a show for everyone, and once that was done I rose from my throne so the dance could begin, I stood there uninterested at the generals and other stuffed shirts that arose to seek my hand for the first dance. As I looked at them with an uninterested expression on my face I paused for a minute when I saw the one lone guardian standing among all the other high members of the reef society wishing to have my hand for the first dance, one lone hunter…my hunter.

I tried not to reveal my excitement for a queen is supposed to keep their emotions in check, my rule was already in question due to my young age.

He stood so confident and strong among the others as I walked towards him and took his hand for the dance, I could tell even though on the outside he seemed so sure of himself that he was nervous on the inside, it was quite adorable to say the least. I approached him and he asked, "may I have the honor of this dance with you your grace?" naturally I smiled and said in my most regal and flirtatious voice "you may have this honor guardian." After I accepted his request for a dance I placed my right hand into his big strong and callused hand while he simultaneously gently placed his other hand on my waist, naturally this caused the both of us to blush quite a bit. After we started dancing everyone began to grab partners and join us out on the floor. I smiled a bit more when I noticed your uncle walk up to Petra and ask her for a dance, it was amusing to see her caught off guard and blush at the large titans invitation. I could tell there might be something there between the two, which made me happy being I wanted something to happen between Antonus and I so I if his brother and my best friend (who is basically a sister to me) hit it off and became something then the two of us would be happy.

Your father was surprisingly well at dancing, when I asked him where he had learned to dance like that he blushed and said "I had ghost look up everything about formal dancing as soon as we received your invitation." I chuckled a bit but enjoyed to hear that he put a lot of energy into being prepared for the event. It made me feel special that he devoted time and energy into something besides combat and survival. It was even more entertaining to learn that Maximus had needed to spend more time learning because of his size and the fact he easily towered over Petra and it would be easy for him to crush her foot had he stepped on it. We danced and talked for most of the night.

The end of the night had come and I was upset that our dance and conversation was over, Antonus and I found our way to Maximus and Petra and we said our good nights, I could tell that Max and Petra seemed to be a bit closer and "friendlier." Our two guardians escorted us back to our chambers before leaving to return to their own rooms for the night before they left for earth in the morning, I was sad that they had to leave and wished they would stay with us. Petra stayed with me in my room and we talked a bit before we fell asleep, mostly we asked each other questions about what we thought of our possible future partners. After about thirty minutes to an hour we both went to sleep for a bit before we were woken up.

We were woken by the sounds of gunfire and screams, naturally Petra stood in between the door and I as she was prepared to die to protect her queen and family. Petra was getting a status report that informed us that the fallen had revolted and were killing citizens in order to escape and gain their freedom. I got dressed and Petra escorted me to a more secure place with pistol in hand, no doubt the fallen sought my head as revenge. Quickly we raced around hiding at corners while Petra checked around to make sure the coast was clear before we advanced. We managed to slip to the hangar undetected, or so I thought. As we were running towards and escape ship a large number of fallen fell from the ceiling knocking both Petra and I to the ground before restraining us. I thought this was the end for us because surely these fallen would kill us both without mercy, until we heard the sounds lightening and thunder crackling around us. No sooner than we heard the lightening and thunder a large crash was heard and a large portion of the fallen disappeared in arc current when Maximus came crashing down in to the middle of the fallen, while the other half was quickly cut and disintegrated when I noticed a quick moving object move seamlessly through them with blade in hand. Our champions had saved us. For the first time in my life I was witnessing the strength of the guardians, but not of any ordinary guardians, our guardians…the god slayers. I could see Maximus dodging and blocking fallen energy blades and send them flying with just his fists and just all around break the bodies of the traitors that had dared to attack us. It was both frightening and relieving to witness them fight to protect us. To see the anger and fury of these two warriors who had slayed gods and monsters directed at those who would dare to harm anyone they cared about, but I think I was most mesmerized by your fathers Bladedancer ability. He was engulfed in arc energy and it gave him unimaginable speed and power, he would quickly fly through the mass of fallen and cut them down and teleport at times and appear behind them and then slice right through them, at one point two fallen raced towards Petra and I and upon seeing this I noticed Antonus throw a knife into the back of one of them and seemed to use the knife as a conductor and instantly appeared holding the blade of the knife in the back of the fallen he had thrown it at while he, with one motion whipped around and ran his arc blade through the body of the last fallen that was running at us.

After the fallen were taken care of your father and uncle quickly ran up to both of us and held us close relieved that we were unharmed and safe now. I couldn't help but look into his eyes and tell him I loved him after he had fought so fiercely to make sure I was safe and had raced to my side. He looked me in the eye and without saying another word placed his lips on mine and gave me the most passionate kiss I imagine to ever exist, and without using words I knew he loved me back. After our embrace Petra teased us and said "I understand we're safe now but is now really the time for kissing?" no sooner she finished saying those words Maximus picked her up and planted one on her saying she talks to much. I nearly laughed out loud upon seeing Petra's eyes so wide I thought they would fall out of her head and her face redder than a tomato.

[back in the bedroom at the end of the story]

Mara's son "wow! It sounds like father is really strong! I want to see him fight!" Mara's youngest daughter agreed with her younger brother and wished to see her father in action for herself.

Mara's eldest in a slight ruining of the moment asked "mother when will father return?" Mara looked at her daughter and was about to reply and say she didn't know when before she could open her mouth a figure said from the door

"Right now, as always my timing is impeccable!" Antonus said his family. He was quickly tackled by his children in a loving embrace and after rising to his feet with both his youngest still hanging on his body wrapped his arms around his eldest and hugged her tightly and said "my you've grown, I missed you while I was away." After all his children had let go of him he walked up to the love of his life, his queen, and his wife and gave her a passionate kiss without uttering a single word to her. He didn't need to, for the kiss alone said everything he wanted to say. After separating from their kiss and his children in unison going "yuck!" even his eldest commented teasingly at how gross the two parents were. Mara asked her husband if Maximus was back as well and Antonus said with a bit of a chuckle, "yeah he's already with Petra, you can imagine how quickly they ran off after being separated from each other for so long." Mara laughed and said I'm not surprised, she's been worrying about him the whole time you two have been gone.

Now with both parents in the giant bed with their children Antonus said to everyone, "now who wants to hear about my and uncle max's adventure?"

All his children with wide eyes exclaimed together "we do!" and as Antonus snuggled up with his family began to recall his adventure and battles with their uncle and the numerous threats that guardians sworn to combat. As he energetically told the tale Mara couldn't help but nuzzle closer to her husband and marvel at their family and enjoy the fact that she was incredibly gifted with.

*A/N I know she says ball but being there's two of them I didn't feel like having the queen say balls Lol. Antonus and Maximus have been gone for about two years combating Crota and the hive and just returned. I haven't decided on the names for the children being this was my first piece of writing ever. I might do a version that's from the two brothers POV and of their time away until they come back to the reef, might even do one of their back-story that I have drafted up. I would appreciate feedback and generally what you guys thought, I don't normally write and this was just a spur of the moment kind of thing.


	2. After the excitement

**This story takes place shortly after the GodSlayers save Mara and Petra. Major fluff to come in later chaptersso be warned.

"So what do you think Ant? Should we stick around the reef a bit longer?" Maximus said to his older brother.

"I have no problem with it...but I think the vanguard would have an issue if we didn't return to the city." Antonus said. He was torn between their duty to protect earth as guardians, and being with the woman he loved.

"Maybe we should contact the vanguard and tell them we're still needed here to keep the queen and her people safe?" Max said hoping maybe his brother would be able to build off his idea.

"It's possible" Antonus said while thinking out loud as to help him think better. "If we say we're still needed here to keep the peace we could tell commander Zavala that if we help perhaps we can build an alliance with the queen and the reef,and  
become even more powerful as allies."

"That's brilliant!" Max said with the excitement of a young child. Which was pretty out of character for a Titan, typically Titans were stone faced soldiers eager for combat and diciplined to the extreme. Not Maximus though, he was more goofy and happy  
go lucky.

The reason the massive Titan was so happy was because he wanted to stay in the reef was to be in the presence of a certain royal guard. Petra Venj.

Antonus couldn't help but smile and try and be hopeful because he too wanted to remain in the reef because he couldn't help but want to be near her. The Queen of the Reef, Mara Sov.

[at the same time just in a different place]

"Now that the rebellion of the wolves has been taken care of, do you think they'll leave?" Mara said to her best friend with a slight hint of worry and pessimism. "I don't want him to leave, I want him to stay and protect me and be in my presence at all  
times." "If there's anyone in this galaxy that I want to have my hand and share the throne with me its him!" The normally soft spoken queen rambled on while upset to Petra.

"Maybe if we contact the Vanguard and tell them we still need help cleaning up the reef they'll help, or you can say you request for them to be you personal bodyguards!" "Offer to ally the reef with the last safe city of your request is accepted!" Petra  
exclaimed with high energy and enthusiasm.

Truth be told she wanted her best friend who was now a love sick puppy to be happy with Antonus. It wasn't often she got to see Mara so happy as when she is in his presence. Also she wanted his brother to stay in the reef as well. Her and Max had become  
quite "close" since him and his brother had saved the two. She knew Mara and Antonus hadn't gone that far because she was a queen and had to save herself for the yet to be named"king." of the reef. Which truth be told she hoped would be Antonus.

[later on that same day]

Guards being led by the queens brother, the crow,approached the God Slayers who were in the hangar tending to their gear and making sure all their equipment and their ship hadn't been damaged in the attack. "Both of you are wanted by the queen.  
She wishes to discuss something with you two...I don't know why but I'd prefer if she would just let you two leave already."

"Aw come one feathers, don't be like that, you know you'dmiss us saving your fragile ass if we left." Maximus said while cleaning his Red Death.

"What did you call me?!" The crow hissed at the massive Titan

"Settle down you two. Come brother. Let's go, we're wanted by the queen." Antonus said rather authoritative to the two. To be fair he didn't like the crow either, but he wouldn't tolerate the two of them bickering like children.

[in the queens throne room]

The two brothers walked in to the queens throne room. Max walked in and winked at Petra when he first saw her, which caused the awoken warrior to blush a bit. But naturally she blew him a kiss when no one was looking. Antonus on the other hand knelt before  
the queen and with a slight smirk looked into the queens eyes, "you summoned us your grace?" The queen smiled back at her savior, which you can imagine pissed off the prince a great deal,and said "I did guardian, I was speaking with your Vanguard  
about a matter that was on my mind and would like both of your opinions on." Antonus then snapped a bit out of his fog and finally noticed Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde on the hollo-screen.

"Guardians, we are extremely glad you were there to protect the queen, and her subjects." Ikora said with her normal warlock-y sense of superiority.

"Man I wish I could have been there to seem that! Naturally I would have joined in the commotion because let's face it, someone's gotta show yu how to dance!" Cayde said to his star hunter in only a way that could be described as typical Cayde-6.

"Anyways, guardians the queen has requested that you two stay in the reef as her personal bodyguards. In return for both of your service the queen has said she will open the reef to even more guardians and we will be able to call the reef an ally. What  
is both of your opinion on the matter?"

"Yes guardians, please inform us." Mara said.

"Hell yeah we accept!" Maximus said to the commander of the the vanguard.

"Ahem...what my brother means to say, is that we accept and are more than happy to guard the queen and her people if it helps the two become allies against the darkness." Antonus said while attempting to sneak a look and smile at the queen.

"Glad to hear your acceptance guardians." Zavala said before turning off the holo-screen.

And naturally Cayde being the ever observant hunter he was said with a wink to his star pupil, "hey ant...try and behave now ya-hear" 


	3. All in good fun

Petra and Max were on the ground rolling with laughter at the look on Mara and Antonus' faces after Cayde had made that comment to the hunter about behaving. Mainly because it was the Titan and royal guard that should have been told to behave.

Naturally that comment of the hunter vanguard leader had INFURIATED the queens brother, "What does he mean you two behave?! You had better watch yourself around the queen guardian!" The prince shouted to the hunter who was still in shock at his mentors  
comment.

"Ahem...perhaps we should all break for today and go our separate ways until tomorrow." Mara said trying to gain control over the situation.

"I...uhh think that would be a good idea as well your highness" the normally calm and collected hunter said.

"No way, it's way too early to go to bed." Max said to everyone in the room. "Hey Petra, wanna go spar for a bit in the training room?" He said to the royal guard he adored so much.

"I'm accept your challenge _guardian"_ she said to the Titan while walking just past him, then pulling his gaze sexily with a gentle hand "as long as you don't mind losing" she said with a flirtatious tone.

Even the brash wise cracking and high energy Titan was blushing and fumbling for words at Petra's bold playfulness.

"Uhhh...I...I'll see you later big bro!" Max said as he sprinted after Petra to follow her to the training room.

"I swear, she needs to not be so brash." Mara said.

"I'm more surprised she was able to make my brother shut up for a bit." The hunter said. "Um your highness, we don't have to part ways for tonight just yet..." The hunter trailed off. "I enjoy your company and I uh, would like to be in your presence a  
bit longer."

Mara blushed. "I would enjoy your presence as well hunter, shall I show you around the reef? My newly appointed bodyguard should learn his way around the reef, if he is going to better protect me. " Mara said playfully and a bit nervously.

"I would very much enjoy that!" Antonus said with a calm sense of excitement as to not seem TOO eager.

Spectre Antonus' ghost appeared, "shall I put any armor or weapons in storage while you two are on your date?"

"Uh yes, you can put my helmet in storage for now, I'm gonna keep my hand cannon holstered at my side...as a precaution." Antonus replied to his little helper.

"Very well sir." Spectre said before dematerializing back into the hunters armor.

"So, where shall we go first my queen?"

"I was thinking about walking around the civilian quarters, maybe even see where I grew up as a little girl." Mara said.  
And with that the two made there way to the part of the reef where civilians were located and lived. 


	4. Exploring

The queen and her guardian escort walked around admiring all the little shops and markets that were located on the civilian sector of the reef.  
Antonus was amazed at everything they saw, he was amazed at the clothes, weapons, foods, and goods that were being sold at each of the stands. He was like a little kid in a toy store just full of amazement and wonder, he had been to the nonguardianresidential  
areas of the city only once or twice, but it didn't look anything like what he was seeing before him.

Mara couldn't help but smile when watching him be amazed at little things she never really thought too much about. She chuckled quietly to herself as she nibbled on a sweet that Antonus had bought for the two of them. Her attention was drawn immediately  
to a small vendor who was selling jewelry. The hunter noticed her attention shift from him to something else so he watched her instead of what was around him. She walked towards the jeweler almost in a daze until she finally approached what had captured  
her gaze.

"What is it my queen?" He said to her.

"This necklace reminds me of one that my mother had when I was a child." She said with a bit of nostalgia and melancholy.

"What's wrong?" The hunter said as he immediately picked up on her mood change.

"I don't remember much of my mother, she died when my brother and I were very young...but what I do remember is that she was very beautiful and wonderful. She was never upset it seems, even though we didn't exactly live the life of luxury we now do."

Antonus seeing her unable to take her gaze off the item. "Excuse me vendor, how much is that necklace?"

"Ah that particular piece is one of my oldest treasures...I can let the beautiful queen have it for 15,000 glimmer." The vendor said knowing full well the queen could afford it, but her guardian companion...maybe not.

"That's outrageous!" The queen said as she stormed away angered by the price. Antonus quickly had ghost transmatthe necessary amount and paid the vendor for the item and then sprinted off after the queen.

After he finished paying for the item he quickly took off after the queen. Mentally kicking himself in the head for allowing her to get as far away from him as she did "what good am I as herbodyguardif I can't stay near her." He was surprised  
at how fast she was, he didn't think that as queen she would be that fast or have that much stamina.

Finally he caught up to her, "your highness you shouldn't just take off like that..." He wasn't scolding her, but tried to tell her he was concerned. The queen just sat down on the nearest bench to their left.

"I know and I apologize for my childlike tantrum."

Antonus sat down next to her. "We all lose our cool every now and then, it's no big deal. Besides you could never outrun me" he joked at the end.

"I'm quite full of surprises guardian" she teased. The mood slowy becoming better.

"What was your childhood like Mara?" He didn't often address the queen by her name, only when they were alone. Which was almost never.

She looked into his cerulean blue eyes, "I wasn't always a queen...I had to claw my way to the top. I actually grew up in the civilian sector with my brother. We never knew who our father was, only that he died as a pilot doing a not so routine scouting  
mission. After that my mother was alone and being we didn't have our fathers income we were eventually forced to live on the streets. My mother did what little work she could here and there to feed us. She always somehow got us clothes and food even  
if she neglected herself. I remember one year on my birthday she somehow scraped enough money together to get me the necklace we saw at that vendor just now. I had been eyeing it for I can't even remember how long I had been looking at it and thought  
how beautiful it would look on me when I was a grown woman. Finally on my birthday you can imagine how shocked and happy I was when my mother gave it to me as a surprise. I never took it off and would stare at it every chance I got."

Antonus couldn't help but smile as he listened to her story and her excitement of recalling how happy she was.

"But then my mother got sick one colder than normal winter...my brother and I stole food to try and get her strength back and make her better...I knew we needed medicine for her so I ran to the nearest medic I could find and traded my necklace that I  
had loved so much that she gave me, all so I could try and make her better. Unfortunately the medicine didn't make her better and she passed...now I was without a token to remember her and I was without my mother who I loved very much."

Antonus frowned at this part of the tale, he could see tears building up in maras eyes and he hated to see her like this. The queen who was always so determined, strong, and fierce; appeared to be so fragile before him. "You miss her a lot don't you ..."  
He said sadly to the queen.

"Not a day goes by that I don't miss her...I wish she was around to see me now, see how strong I've gotten and hopefully so she could be proud of me." Mara said while a single tear was beginning to descend down her cheek.

"I'm sure she's proud of you, you're the strong and powerful leader of the awoken. The beautiful and unwavering queen!" He said

She smiled a little with tears coming down as she heard him call her beautiful. She knew she was and was told constantly by men trying to be at her side, but she ignored all of their compliments as typical men trying to usurp the throne. But he was different.  
He didn't care that she was royalty. He was a free spirit that wanted nothing to do with the confinement of the would have fought just as hard for her if she was a commoner.  
Finally she snapped out of her own thoughts when Antonus took her hand in his.

"I hated seeing you so upset and I knew I wanted you to have this. Especially after hearing about its backstory." He then pulled out from his armor the very necklace that she had been so distraught at when she saw the vendor peddling it.

"I can't believe you bought it for me! It was absurdly priced!" She said with shock in her voice while tears were slowly drying on her cheeks.

"Eh I don't care about money, I'm a hunter so I'm more nomadic and don't like accumulating a lot of physical stuff...so when Max and I complete jobs and bounties I don't really do anything with my half of the reward glimmer. I had more than enough to  
buy it as well as still have glimmer left over to buy things if I need." He said to her in a calm and caring tone.

She was a bit shocked at how gentle he was. A man who she had witnessed obliterate whole waves of rebellious fallen attackers, was now quiet and caring and bought something insanely expensive all because he didn't want to see her upset. More tears began  
to form in her eyes. "Thank you." She said while tears flowed. She burried herself in his chest and stayed there quietly and thanked him.

He took the necklace and helped put it on her.

Mara turned her back to him and allowed him to clasp it around her neck. She looked down at it and felt an overwhelming joy to have the trinket that reminded her of her beloved mother. And now that reminded her of her darling hunter as well. She turned  
to face him with flushed cheeks and put her arms around his neck.

Antonus slowly took her chin in between his thumb and index finger and slowly brought her mouth to his.

The two shared in a soft loving kiss together and continued to sit on the bench in each others embrace. 


End file.
